There are many products known in the prior art available for coin collectors to use to display and/or store their coins. For example, coin albums contain one or more pages designed to hold a designated number of a specific size coin. Coin portfolios or folders are available for storing a particular collection of coins (e.g., Presidential $1 Coins or D.C. and U.S. Annual Set) and contain a single designated space for each coin in the set. Coin albums are undesirable because a single album allows a collector to store coins only of one size. Folders are often undesirable because they allow a collector to include only one of particular coin while the collector may have multiples of a particular coin that he or she would like'to display.
Albums and folders are generally limited to displaying single coins and are not adapted to readily store and track multiple coins. For example, a collector may have several of a certain type of coin in his or her collection and may want them in his or her home or at a coin show. For albums with multiple pages, the collector is able to display only a single coin or spread of pages at a time. In addition, albums and folders, when opened, take up a lot of space for a small number of coins.
Storage boxes designed to hold rolls or tubes of coins or lens sets are also known in the art. These boxes, however, do not allow a collector to display the face of individual coins.
It is desirable to have a coin inventory storage apparatus that allows a collector to be able to both display and store coins.
It is desirable to have a coin inventory storage apparatus that allows a collector to collect multiple coins.
It is desirable to have a coin inventory storage apparatus that allows a collector to display a large number of coins in a small amount of space.